


Today We Tried

by Bead



Series: Bead's Original Poems & Such. [3]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:01:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24583468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bead/pseuds/Bead
Summary: Stay at Home Poem 2020.  May 2.This original work is not for reproduction elsewhere by anyone other than the writer herself and does not have written copyright permission.
Series: Bead's Original Poems & Such. [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1615810
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Today We Tried

Today we tried.  
But so much to be done  
while the sky is blue.  
It was so blue.  
True Break-Your-heart-It's-So-Blue, blue.  
(Which is different than October Blue, though no less glorious.)

Today we tried, but I've been in pain and falling and more pain.  
No shower until no falling.  
Until meds could work.  
Until my body could be provisionally trusted not to knock me on my ass.  
The sky was so blue.

Today we tried.  
The sky grayed.  
Our industrious neighbor leapt to his Batlawnmower and tossed all the spring into the air.  
Gotham is safe, but...  
Between the two of us, Jeff and I could sneeze our fool heads off and take the town with us. #KeepGothamSafe

Today we tried  
We took our shower.  
We waved at our other neighbor's stone Buddha from upstairs.  
And were very grateful for the daffodils we can all see from our perches.

Tomorrow we'll be clean.  
Today we tried.  
Tomorrow we will again.  
The sky might be so blue.  
I see a patch to the west, right now, as the sun sets.  
Tomorrow we will try.

May 2, 2020 #StayAtHomePoem


End file.
